Second War of Yore
The Second War of Yore was the successor of the First War, but predecessor of the Third. This war was the second & it ended the Pure One leagues, "ending" all of the conflicts on Chiron. However, in 20 years or so after the end of the war, rebels from Silverveil, the Beaks & the Barrens would rise up & start the Third War of Yore. Background War Rescue of Lyze of Kiel Declaration Siege of Yore Precise seizure of the kingdoms Battle of the Beaks Battle of Cape Glaux Pure One Retreat Battle over the Beaks Battle over Tyto Battle of the St. Aegolius Canyons First attempt The Yorians flew out to Kuneer & entered the St. Aegolius territory. They spent a few hours outside of the canyons to rest. At nightfall, when the entire canyon was lit up for a gathering of an all-out attack on the Yorians & the Tree, a troop led by Lyze flew over the canyon & bombed everyone while a troop of Lowak, disguised with the crowd of battle armor, all attacked & slaughtered everyone. However, the moon blink victims had been hypnotically sealed with mind caps, rendering it almost impossible to remove their caps & liberate them. The Pure Ones then outnumbered the Yorians & forced them out of the canyons, cutting up & bruising all of them, almost killing Bart Sampson, Lyze & Lowak. Lyze & Lowak then took direct control of the situation upon learning that Boron & Barran had been captured & killed. Retreat & Battle of Kuneer The group was forced into the outskirts of Kuneer, where they set up a camp. However, groups of Pure Ones advanced on their position & in hours, they were met with a whole amount of 5,000 soldiers. However, in the hours prior to the attack, Lyze & Lowak had managed to recruit & call on civilians to battle in all of the kingdoms, from Shadow Forest to the Beaks, massing up their camp with a stunning 50,000. Filled with rage at the deaths of Boron & Barran, the Pure One troop was easily killed. During the Battle of Kuneer, others had joined the fight, raising the number to at least 275,000 soldiers, counting the losses. Then, news from a loyal turncoat to the Pure Ones came & the Yorians were shocked to hear that Aegolius had obtained possession of the Ember of Yore & was preparing to begin the process of methods of how to destroy it. Bart Sampson was then explained that the Ember of Yore was a long lost ember that was to be brought to the tree of Yore, successfully making the carrier the true king. However, Aegolius was barely aware of this & was planning on destroying it. During the second attempt to defeat the Pure Ones, he would learn of it's true power & that if he delivered it to the Tree, he would obtain absolute control over the Yorians, albeit the fact his goals were to conquer/destroy Yore, not obtain control over it. Lowak & Lyze both agreed that Lowak's second-in-command, Brian, would bring the ember to the Tree once they obtained it. Second attack Lyze & Lowak, however, had not deemed Brian the true king because of the lack of the possession of the Ember, but promised him that he could command them & their armys once they obtain it. The troops flew into battle with 500,000 soldiers, facing a stunning number of 1,000,000 Pure Ones. This number included a number of innocently moon blinked soldiers with/without mind caps, turncoats & other hoodwinked civilians & the Pure Ones themselves. Despite the odds of it being 2 to 1 against the Yorians, the constantly growing forces of Yorians seemed to beat back at the larger number, crippling the Pure Ones to 750,000 over 250,000. Meanwhile, Bart Sampson, the Chaw of Chaws, Brian, Lyze & Lowak were all flying over the battleground towards the climax of it all & had an airborne skirmish with mind capped forces before managing to get into the throne room. Aegolius' death Lyze, Gylfie, Twilight & Digger all attacked Aegolius, Nyra, Skench & Spoorn while Lowak, Bart & Brian all retrieved the Ember of Yore. Lowak told Brian to then fly off to Yore, keep his grip on the Ember & not to stop until he'd reached the tree, which should turn golden at the time he arrives. Aegolius was infuriated to learn that the Yorians had obtained control of the Ember. Aegolius' forces appeared & battled away the attackers until it left Bart, Lyze, Lowak, Aegolius, Nyra & Skench. Lyze & Lowak singlehandedly defeated Nyra & Skench, killing the latter in & apprehending the former in the process. However, Bart was locked in battle with Aegolius & was encircled in a duel between him & the High Tyto. Lyze & Lowak were then attacked by Jatt & Jutt, who'd managed to survive the battles. The four were then forced downwards into a tunnel, leaving Bart & Aegolius alone. Bart then managed to plunge his battle talons into Aegolius' stomach, missing his heart & severely wounding him in a chink of his armor. In a second attempt, Bart was successful in slitting Aegolius' throat by removing his flesh armor. Aegolius died at the age of 15. Lyze & Lowak had killed Jatt & Jutt, but were not able to witness Aegolius' death in time. Post-battle aftermath The war wasn't considered over in the Yorian tree as of certain events that had to take place before it was considered official that it was over. Crowning of Brian During Bart's duel with Aegolius, Brian was pursued by several Pure One guards. However, Brian, fueled by the power of the Ember, managed to fly as far as Cape Glaux with getting tired & plunged low to the sea to lose his pursuers, who left after being unable to see him. Brian then flew on ahead to the tree. When all of the living Yorians made it back to the tree, they found in shrouded in sunlight & glowing golden just as Kowalski had said. Nyra's trial & execution Nyra, who'd been bound, gagged & netted during a duel between her & Kowalski, was arrested by the Yorians after she witnessed Aegolius' death & was brought in chains to the Yorian tree. Nyra was locked up in a prison in the Ice Narrows before her trial & was constantly reported to have been up all night, screaming & crying at the top of her lungs to be released & swore alot, keeping other prisoners awake & she swore death to Bart. Before long, Nyra was then convicted to a nearby mental institution & was locked up in a soundproof padded cell, with the video cameras & speakers protected & the volume turned way down (which was noted that even turned to the lowest volume without being turned off, it still sounded like it was on full). Nyra was tryed a week after the death of Aegolius & was tryed for a month as the jury & parliament deadlocked on the verdict. Nyra managed to remain calm & contained during her trial & sobbed in misery at the death of Aegolius & claimed she went along because of love & her attorney noted she was insane. However, Kowalski & Ezylryb both stepped in with Brian on the verdict & declared "war rule" to end the deadlock in the jury & added another few jurors. The extra jurors broke the tie & Nyra was found guilty of crimes against humanity & was to be sentenced to death by any method that Brian would decide. Finally, the whole parliament came up with several different terms of her execution: Bart Sampson's suggestion barely passed the Parliament's judgement, with 8-7 out of the 15 members. The day after the meeting, Nyra's fate was announced & that in one week, she would be guillotined. Otulissa's suggestion worsened Nyra's life as it served necessary for cruel & unusual punishment when the mental institution became fed up with her behavior growing worse. Nyra was then left in an abandoned cell down in the deepest dungeons of the prison, with lots of filth & was left there. Her screams were no longer audible due to the depths she was put in & was no longer needed any more torture of her unsanitary conditions. Nyra had suffered on her own, being haunted by hallucinations of the ghost of Aegolius or hallucinated monsters that terrorized her & threatened her to death. On the coldest day of December 250 B.C., Nyra was brought to the Tree & was beheaded. Her body was then dumped into the Everwinter Sea with Aegolius' corpse. Bart Sampson's departure The last event happened a few days after Nyra's execution. Bart Sampson flew out of Yore to the Canyons for the last time & departed Chiron on one of the only spacecraft left as the Yorians destroyed all the others, leaving one for Bart to fly as the Chironians had no use for the spaceships. Aftermath Category:War Category:Yore Category:Chiron